Bad for Me
by TaylaWrites
Summary: hey all know he's bad for her. Kirime Hakua is too bubbly, bold, and sweet for Hikaru Hitachiin. But when his mother demands the twins get to know Kirime and her own twin, Seiyu, he's forced to spend time with at least one of them. Kaoru has made it clear he prefers the more reserved Seiyu, leaving Hikaru to chase after Kirime.
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru glanced around the wide expanse of the entrance hallway. It was packed with people, milling about in formal dresses and tuxes as they sipped from champagne flutes. This was exactly the type of atmosphere he'd grown up in, but this time he was just bored. He and Kaoru had been forcibly dragged to the gathering by their mother. After spending ten minutes explaining that they were not to leave under any circumstances, she had left with their father; gallivanting around to greet some of the more prominent guests. Kaoru's "Host Mode" had kicked in the second he spotted a pretty girl across the room. His twin hadn't returned from the corner he'd pulled her off to.

"You could at least look like you're enjoying yourself" Hikaru barely glanced over his shoulder as Kyoya spoke. He should have known the Ootori family would be here to. If his mother had brought him to it, it was definitely important.

"I would. Except I don't even know who's throwing this lovely party, nor do I have any clue why my mother brought us here" Hikaru sulked, pointedly turning his eyes away from the older boy.

"It was thrown by the Hakua family. More specifically; Koto and Yusica Hakua. The owners of Hakua Media, Red Star Studios, and Seijuro-Medical distribution. I assume it was a way to assimilate their presence in the usual crowds after their move from South Korea. They have two daughters that are your age, and two that are in middle school. They will all be attending Ouran when Monday comes along"

Hikaru nodded like he was paying attention. He hadn't even heard about the Hakua family before this, though his mother mentioned Red Star often enough. It was the exact same studio she recruited a lot of her models from. She was probably friends with the Hakua family...though she'd never mentioned it to Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Kyoya!" Hikaru was snapped out of his thoughts by a bubbly voice breaking through the noise of the classical music. "Mother told me you were here!"

"It's nice to see you too, my dear" Kyoya was uncharacteristically charming as a pretty girl approached them, heels barely clicking against the tile floor. "Hikaru, let me present Kirihe Hakua. Kirihe, this is Hikaru Hitachiin. I'm sure you've met his mother"

"Ah yes! Yuzuah is always talking with my mother about new shows and models." Kirime turned her attention to Hikaru.

He looked over her quickly. She was nearly at his height in the heels she was wearing. A dark blue, sleeveless party dress ended just above her knees; exposing milky skin. She was slender, but not horribly so. He traced the curve of her dress to her face. Her gray blue eyes had apparently been observing him as they looked through the long, silky strands of raven colored hair. She was pretty. Strikingly so.

"Pleased to meet you" He impulsively took her hand, kissing it before giving a final squeeze and letting her go.

"The pleasure is mine" Her eyes lit up as she looked from Hikaru to Kyoya. "I still have to mingle a bit. But I'd like to talk some more before you go! You must introduce him to Seiyu, Kyoya!"

"I'll be on the lookout for your sister" Kyoya bent to place a light kiss on her cheek before she bounced off toward the stairs.

"She's a bit much, isn't she?" Hikaru said skeptically as they let her go.

"Some might say that" Kyoya straightened his glasses. "Others find her charming. She is a possible heiress to her parent's company. And even if she doesn't inherit the companies, she's still close to the top of her class. And beautiful to top it off"

"You're clearly interested in her, so why are you trying to sell her appeal to me?" Hikaru looked at Kyoya from the corner of his eye.

"Hah" Kyoya chuckled as they watched Kirime meet up with Tamaki's father on the stair landing. "I would never marry someone expected to marry into another family. What gain would that give mine?"

"So you think I would get some sort of gain from it?" Hikaru snorted. Kyoya just didn't make sense.

"I think you would be interested if you gave her a chance, Hikaru. She'd be good for you. Balance out your impulsiveness" Kyoya shrugged. "I'll see you in a while. If Kirime comes back, be nice to her. Especially since her mother and yours are watching.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru glanced around the wide expanse of the entrance hallway. It was packed with people, milling about in formal dresses and tuxes as they sipped from champagne flutes. This was exactly the type of atmosphere he'd grown up in, but this time he was just bored. He and Kaoru had been forcibly dragged to the gathering by their mother. After spending ten minutes explaining that they were not to leave under any circumstances, she had left with their father; gallivanting around to greet some of the more prominent guests. Kaoru's "Host Mode" had kicked in the second he spotted a pretty girl across the room. His twin hadn't returned from the corner he'd pulled her off to.

"You could at least look like you're enjoying yourself" Hikaru barely glanced over his shoulder as Kyoya spoke. He should have known the Ootori family would be here to. If his mother had brought him to it, it was definitely important.

"I would. Except I don't even know who's throwing this lovely party, nor do I have any clue why my mother brought us here" Hikaru sulked, pointedly turning his eyes away from the older boy.

"It was thrown by the Hakua family. More specifically; Koto and Yusica Hakua. The owners of Hakua Media, Red Star Studios, and Seijuro-Medical distribution. I assume it was a way to assimilate their presence in the usual crowds after their move from South Korea. They have two daughters that are your age, and two that are in middle school. They will all be attending Ouran when Monday comes along"

Hikaru nodded like he was paying attention. He hadn't even heard about the Hakua family before this, though his mother mentioned Red Star often enough. It was the exact same studio she recruited a lot of her models from. She was probably friends with the Hakua family...though she'd never mentioned it to Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Kyoya!" Hikaru was snapped out of his thoughts by a bubbly voice breaking through the noise of the classical music. "Mother told me you were here!"

"It's nice to see you too, my dear" Kyoya was uncharacteristically charming as a pretty girl approached them, heels barely clicking against the tile floor. "Hikaru, let me present Kirihe Hakua. Kirihe, this is Hikaru Hitachiin. I'm sure you've met his mother"

"Ah yes! Yuzuah is always talking with my mother about new shows and models." Kirime turned her attention to Hikaru.

He looked over her quickly. She was nearly at his height in the heels she was wearing. A dark blue, sleeveless party dress ended just above her knees; exposing milky skin. She was slender, but not horribly so. He traced the curve of her dress to her face. Her gray blue eyes had apparently been observing him as they looked through the long, silky strands of raven colored hair. She was pretty. Strikingly so.

"Pleased to meet you" He impulsively took her hand, kissing it before giving a final squeeze and letting her go.

"The pleasure is mine" Her eyes lit up as she looked from Hikaru to Kyoya. "I still have to mingle a bit. But I'd like to talk some more before you go! You must introduce him to Seiyu, Kyoya!"

"I'll be on the lookout for your sister" Kyoya bent to place a light kiss on her cheek before she bounced off toward the stairs.

"She's a bit much, isn't she?" Hikaru said skeptically as they let her go.

"Some might say that" Kyoya straightened his glasses. "Others find her charming. She is a possible heiress to her parent's company. And even if she doesn't inherit the companies, she's still close to the top of her class. And beautiful to top it off"

"You're clearly interested in her, so why are you trying to sell her appeal to me?" Hikaru looked at Kyoya from the corner of his eye.

"Hah" Kyoya chuckled as they watched Kirime meet up with Tamaki's father on the stair landing. "I would never marry someone expected to marry into another family. What gain would that give mine?"

"So you think I would get some sort of gain from it?" Hikaru snorted. Kyoya just didn't make sense.

"I think you would be interested if you gave her a chance, Hikaru. She'd be good for you. Balance out your impulsiveness" Kyoya shrugged. "I'll see you in a while. If Kirime comes back, be nice to her. Especially since her mother and yours are watching


	3. Chapter 3

Kirime sighed as she stared out the window. It was Sunday afternoon and she couldn't be any more bored than she already was. She and Seiyu had been instructed to do as they pleased before they started school the next day. So far Seiyu had spent it leafing through a wedding magazine while Kirime watched the gardeners work below her. They were trimming her mother's roses and planting morning glories, flowers her mother had insisted upon ordering from an American greenhouse.

Her thoughts drifted back to the party. She couldn't help but wonder why Kyoya had disregarded everything she'd said and asked her to dance. To make it worse, several associates of her mother's had been nearby, making his offer impossible to refuse. Seiyu had noticed of course, but she had yet to say anything about the dance. Kirime had noticed her among the girls that were flocking to Kaoru when she'd finally gotten away from Kyoya long enough to see the placid look on her mother's face. His offer had earned her a good slap after the guests had gone home, though her mother was proud of her for attracting such attention to begin with.

Kirime turned to her sister as she flipped the page, looking over flowers their mother had marked with colored ink. The roses had been scribbled out in red. "So, did you enjoy the party?" Kirime smoothed out the black skirt she was wearing. They'd been matched again today, her in the skirt and a while top while Seiyu wore a white skirt and black top. It was something their mother loved to initiate, saying it was all the more attractive.

"Find something constructive to do" Seiyu replied as she checked off a flower arrangement of purple and pink blooms.

"There is nothing to do! You know that as well as I do" Kirime crossed her arms over her chest. "You've been doing that all morning, can't you take a break?"

"Mother wants me to choose some things I like." Seiyu's voice was a calm and emotionless as ever. Kirime didn't understand how Kaoru could stand to be around her at a party of all things.

"You aren't even engaged yet!" She protested, resting her head on her hand as she leaned on the edge of the sofa's arm. "And we haven't even eaten yet today!"

"Then go get something to eat" Seiyu rolled her eyes at her sister.

Before Kirime could answer, the door opened to reveal one of the younger maids. A small, light haired, little thing that Kirime liked to call 'Mousy' when she was out of earshot. She was visibly trembling with fright as Seiyu looked up with a glare. She's mother's heir alright. Kirime thought to herself as her sister looked back to the arrangements without even acknowledging the girl.

"E-Excuse me, Mistress Kirime. Your mother would like to see you in her S-Study" Mousy squeaked as she warily watched Seiyu, probably expecting the older of the two sisters to snap at her.

"Alright, thank you." Kirime got to her feet, brushing off her clothes. "I'll see you in a little while, Seiyu"

She followed Mousy out of the little reading room they'd been in. Her mother's study was just down the hall, located behind a set of wide, imposing oak doors. It wasn't unusual for Seiyu to be called into the study, learning whatever it was that she needed as Heiress to the company. Kirime spent most of her time in the reading room or out in the gardens, ignored by her mother until Seiyu's lesson was finished. Yussica Hakua wasn't supposed to reveal who her heir would be until after her retirement, but in Kirime's eyes she'd already chosen.

"Mistress Yussica said to go right in" Mousy halted near the doors, stepping to the side to allow Kirime through.

"Thank you" Kirime knocked sharply on the door, pausing before opening it and peeking into the room.

"Ah, there you are. Come in, Kirime" She stepped inside as her mother beckoned her.

The room was just as she remembered it, mostly darkness; lit by the sunlight filtering through closed drapes and two desk lamps. Shelves of books lined two of the four walls, leaving room in the center for her mother's massive oak desk. Three chairs were stationed in front of the desk, one being occupied by a face she recognized instantly. Mr. Ootori was a common face around their estate as he often met with her parents. In South Korea, she had seen him at least once a week, always vanishing into offices without addressing any of his associate's four daughters. Hinahue, Nagima, and Seiyu had always been offended by it while Kirime waited for him to go away before leaving her rooms. She was always too scared of showing her face as anyone other than heiress to the Hakua family.

"Hello Kirime, I assume you remember me." He spoke before her mother did, allowing Kirime to sit before turning toward her.

"Of course, Mr. Ootori." She said with a polite smile before turning her attention to her mother. "I was told you requested my presence."

"Yes, darling. I apologize for interrupting your time with your sister. But I thought it would be nice for the two of us to have a chat with Yoshio" Her mother smiled, flicking her eyes toward him as approval to begin.

"Your mother and I have been speaking, and I spoke to your father before he left on business matters. We agree that you and Kyoya were getting along exceptionally well at the party on Friday." Mr. Ootori spoke, tapping a pen against the hard wood of the desk.

"As a result, a room has been prepared for you at the Ootori estate, and one for him will be made here. You may spend as much time there as you please, though I suggested that while Seiyu and I fly to Seoul next weekend, you spend it with Kyoya. It's nice to have friends in high places" Her mother chimed in with a cold look.

Kirime's heart fluttered. What exactly were they getting up? She knew families had arrangements like this made all the time. But it usually wasn't until after a couple was...engaged. And she was nowhere near engaged to Kyoya Ootori. She'd only met him a few times before, not even enough to be familiar with him let alone spend a weekend with him. A scolding look from her mother told her she had no choice in the matter. She never did.

"I would be delighted" Kirime faked a smile as her mother nodded in approval. She glanced at her from across the desk, a silent look telling Kirime she was free to excuse herself from the conversation. "If I could be excused, please? I promised to help Seiyu with the flower arrangements she wants to set up in the entrance hall"

Mr. Ootori nodded at the idea, seemingly intrigued by the thought of the sisters getting along so well. Her mother was looking pleased with herself as Kirime stood up, gave a quick nod to the two of them, and promptly let herself out of the room. She nearly collided with Seiyu as she turned back around.

"What was that about" Seiyu's eyes were narrowed in suspicion, the forgotten magazine in her hands.

"I wouldn't give that to mother when Mr. Ootori is in there" Kirime held her head high, looking her sister in the eyes that were identical to her own. Seiyu was good at intimidating her, but after her lack of choice with her mother, Kirime was feeling defiant.

Seiyu's face lit up as she mentioned her mother's visitor. "Ootori? Maybe they've decided Kyoya will be the one I marry" Her sister said happily, clutching the magazine close to her chest. The happy smile quickly turned into a scowl when she noticed Kirime was still present. "Sorry you had to be let down like that. Must have been crushing" She grinned wickedly, turning and making her way back to the reading room with an air of superiority.

Kirime shook her head as she trailed after her sister.

If only she knew.

_

A/N (again): Don't worry! It's still a Hikaru story ;) But I have a question for you! Do you prefer the story written from Kirime's point of view or from Hikaru's? Leave a comment with your answer! Until next time - xxFairy


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean, Kyoya? Why can't you go with us?" Hikaru watched as Tamaki pouted at their vice-president.

"I told you, Tamaki. I have a very important guest over this weekend" Kyoya barely looked up from his laptop as Tamaki slumped in his chair.

"But, Kyoya. It's an amusement park. Can't you bring your guest with you?" Tamaki whined again, as the rest of the group let out a collective sigh.

"I highly doubt she'd enjoy herself." Kyoya straightened his glasses without even glancing at their president. "I'll be remaining home with her for the weekend"

"Who's this guest anyway" Kaoru broke the pattern as he rested his head on his hand. "You never told us why she's so important"

"It isn't any of your concern" Hikaru could have sworn there was a sharp edge in Kyoya's voice.

"Maybe Kyoya has a marriage plan" Hunny suggested from where he was seated in Mori's lap.

Heads shot toward the small blond as they absorbed what he'd just said. Could Kyoya have a marriage plan? Or was he just making up excuses to avoid Tamaki. Hikaru doubted that he'd actually lie just to get out of going, that wasn't Kyoya's style. No, something was definitely going on. Something Kyoya didn't want to tell them.

"A marriage plan? Are you engaged now, Kyoya?" Haruhi questioned, her eyes moving up from the paper she'd been working on.

"Not engaged...just..." He searched for an appropriate word. "Encouraged to spend time with one of a certain pair of twins"

Haruhi's eyes flitted to Hikaru for a moment before dancing toward Kaoru. "Um-"

"Do not" Kaoru began.

"Even think it" Hikaru finished with a glare.

"I guess he means Kiri-chan and Sei-chan" Hunny smiled, kicking his feet childishly.

"Who?" Tamaki and Haruhi asked together.

"Seiyu and Kirime Hauka" Kaoru said with a bored sigh. "Our mother wants us to spend more time with them as well, though I think we made a bad impression at their party."

"Toppling Kirime on the stairs was less than efficient" Kyoya nodded without much enthusiasm.

"So which one are you supposed to spend time with?" Haruhi questioned, her interest suddenly on Kyoya.

"Surprisingly, the younger of the two" Kyoya adjusted his glasses again as Kaoru and Hikaru shared a look.

"You mean Kirime?" Kaoru asked.

"But you were praising Seiyu's value just the other night" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"It seems my father and sister found Seiyu to be quite dull and tasteless" Kyoya typed something into his computer as a sharp rap on the door distracted them.

"Come in!" Tamaki was suddenly up and out of his sulking, going for the door immediately. He pulled it open, revealing a familiar dark haired girl just behind it. She was dressed in the school's exchange student uniforms, her hair falling sleekly across her shoulders. 'Ah hello, Miss Hauka"

"Please, just call me Kirime" The girl smiled brightly as she stepped inside at Tamaki's beckon. "Kyoya, my mother said you wanted to see me after classes today"

"Ah yes" Kyoya ignored the looks he received from the twins and gave Kirime a slight smile. "I was hoping you could keep Haruhi company today. She gets rather bored when we have other matters to attend to"

"Um..." Haruhi looked at the girl in front of her skeptically. "Hello, Kirime. I'm Haruhi, nice to meet you"

"It's especially nice to meet you, Haruhi" Hikaru rolled his eyes at the excited expression on Kirime's face as she took on of Haruhi's hands in hers.

To his surprise, Haruhi smiled. How could she just accept a girl she'd never met acting like they'd know one another for years. It was pointless. "Hikaru, stop scowling. It's unbecoming" Kaoru teased as he caught sight of the expression on his brother's face. "You'd think you were jealous of Haruhi getting all of Kirime's attention"

Kirime flushed and stepped away from Haruhi in a near state of panic. She collected herself quickly, adjusting her uniform as she smiled to herself. "Sorry. I got ahead of myself"

"No!" Haruhi jumped to her feet, concerned for the girl. "It's fine. Hikaru is just in a bad mood today"

"I am not" He snapped at the two of them.

Kirime visibly flinched. "Ah well. I understand" Her voice wavered for a fleeting second before she turned her attention to Kyoya. "If the host club does not need her, I'm taking Haruhi shopping with me!" She grabbed her new friend's hand, pulling her from the club room before they could protest.

"Why did you bring her here" Hikaru groaned as the door shut. "She's annoying"

"Kiri-chan is really nice, Hika-chan. You should try to get along with her" Hunny smiled as he bit into a piece of cake.

"I brought her here for the exact reason you just saw Hikaru." There was a dangerous glint in Kyoya's eyes. "Kirime doesn't make many friends because of her family's standing and because of her twin sister. I thought she could be friends with Haruhi, seeing as Haruhi has a distinct lack of friends that are actually girls"

Hikaru let out a huffed breath. "I don't remember you being this adamant about her when you told me she wasn't interesting because she meant nothing to you company."

Kyoya ignored him, turning back to his work.

Could this get any worse.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean she's going to the Ootori mansion?"

Kirime winced as her sister protested once again. Seiyu was livid about the sudden change in plans, making sure both their parents know she wasn't happy. Her fury had even prompted their younger sisters into opting out of the trip, choosing instead to remain at home under the care of their aunt; something neither of the other girls looked forward to.

"It isn't fair mother. He isn't supposed to-" There was a break in Seiyu's yelling. "Yes, I know that. But she isn't good enough for him. She won't even be the heir"

The cracking sound of skin against skin silenced Seiyu. Kirime remained quiet as her sister stormed out of their mother's office, furious as the red hand print on her cheek. She cast a seething glare at Kirime before retreating upstairs, presumably to her room. Kirime ignored the glare, choosing instead to focus on her mother's emerging form. Yousicca Hakua was irritated, that much was clearly written across her face.

"Kirime. The car is out front. Please behave yourself this weekend. And be nice to Kyoya, darling" She paused at the doorway of the little study Kirime was cooped up in.

"Of course, mother" Kirime sat the book she'd been reading off to the side.

She followed her mother from the room. They silently made their way down the stairs and to the front doors, both of which had been opened to let in a wave of fresh air and allowed for a clear view of the darkening sky. She hated thunderstorms, despising the constant noise they made. I was more instinct than fear, but just the look of the swirling clouds was enough to put her on edge.

"You're welcome to stay longer than the weekend if you'd like, Kirime. Just make sure you don't fall behind in class. Keep yourself together. Make friends with him, okay?" Kirime nodded as her father spoke. He was only just barely paying attention to her, most of his direction going toward several gardeners working on a hedge of roses.

"I will, Father" Kirime nodded as her mother handed over her school bag and guided her to the car waiting.

"We'll see you soon" Her mother's voice was void of emotion as Kirime slipped into the car.

"Okay, Mother"

The car ride to the Ootori mansion wasn't particularly long, but Kirime wished it was. There was no way to fully calm her nerves during the short ride, nor was there an option to go slower. Her mother had given specific instructions that she should not, under any circumstance, be late. So she sat in silence, fingers toying with the clasp of her bag as she looked out the window. Kirime wasn't even sure why this entire thing was happening. Kyoya undoubtedly showed more interest in Seiyu than herself, even going so far as to brush Kirime's presence off on several occasions. She could distinctly remember several parties where she'd been the first one to be ignored by not only Kyoya but Tamaki Suoh as well. It was frustrating, but expected. The sudden change in favor had her mind reeling for an answer.

"We're here, Miss Kirime. It'd be best to get inside before the rain starts" Kirime hadn't noticed the door opening until a gloved hand reached inside to her.

"Of course. Forgive me" She took the hand, letting its owner guide her out of the car though there was no need. She was, after all, dressed in a silky, lavender colored top and designer jeans rather than a stuffy dress.

Kirime was thankful she hadn't worn heels as she hurried up the steps. The simple, heelless, boots she'd chosen were more then effective at getting her to the door before the rain started. There was no way to escape the slight dampness to her hair as a butler opened the door for her, allowing her to step into a large entryway. She'd refused to put her hair into any set style when she left, leaving it to hang down her shoulders. It proved to be a mistake as she was sure it would frizz the moment it dried sufficiently.

"Kirime. Are you alright?" Kirime looked up as Kyoya came downstairs. He wasn't dressed strictly in a suit, but his jacket still hid a skinny tie underneath.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Just a little-" She cut herself off as thunder rumbled above them.

"Kirime?" Kyoya stopped just in front of her, a strange expression on his face.

"It's fine. Lost my train of thought' She brushed the notion away, choosing instead to correct her hair as much as she could.

"Are you sure?" Kyoya touched her arm. "You're shaking"

"I'm fine, Kyoya" Kirime managed a small smile as another clap of thunder sounded out. "The rain was a little cold is all"

"Well then let me show you to your room. You can change into something dry and we can find a way to entertain ourselves." Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "I hope you don't mind that some of the other Hosts have invited themselves here today."

"It's more my hair than anything" Kirime shook her head. "I'll be fine as long as you have a throw blanket somewhere. And I don't mind them being here, it's always more fun with more people"

"We can manage that" He slid a coy smile in her direction. "Since we're confined to the house, would you like to watch a movie? It seems to be the only activity we can do at the moment. And the only thing they're doing."

"I'd love to" Kirime nodded, gladly handing her bag off to a young maid who'd offered. Another older gentleman took her jacket, finally allowing her to walk upstairs with Kyoya completely rain free.

Kyoya lead her to a large in-home theater. There weren't nearly as many chairs as you'd expect for such a large room, but the few that were there were occupied by the rambunctious host club members. Kirime could even catch sight of Haruhi slumped down in a chair as they walked down the angled floor. The Hitachiin twins were sprawled across a squishy three person chair off to the side while Tamaki occupied one all by himself. Hunny had chosen to share with Mori, though Kirime guessed it was more for Mori's comfort than his.

"So she's finally here" Kaoru spoke first. She recognized his voice immediately from the party.

"Took her long enough" Hikaru rolled his eyes.

Kyoya shot them a sharp glare, but Kirime waved him off. They could be impatient if they wanted to be. It wasn't her fault nor was it supposed to be her concern.

"Hi Kirime" She smiled as Haruhi called out for her. The other girl had perked up, apparently at the presence of someone she thought more sensible than the others in the room with her.

"Have a seat, Kirime." Kyoya nodded to another one of the squishy seats settled next to the twins. He handed her a soft, fleece blanket he'd taken from underneath a cabinet sitting off to the side.

"Thank you" Kirime settled into the place he'd indicated next to Hikaru, curling herself up under the blanket. She'd slipped her shoes off before sitting down so that she could fold her legs underneath her. Kyoya took a seat next to Tamaki, clearly disinterested in even appearing to be appreciative of her presence. He could ignore her all night if she got to remain under the blanket and ignore the sounds of thunder still echoing through the walls.

The lights dimmed on Kyoya's cud and a title screen flickered onto the white wall in front of them. It was a new American release, something she'd seen previews for when Hinahue insisted on watching the children's channel. Kirime had never cared for films, but it offered a welcome partial escape from the noise of the storm. To her right she felt Hikaru shift toward her, nearly leaning on her. She shifted in the dark, leaning against the arm of the chair as music played for the movie. A peel of thunder through the sound shook her, though she held the sudden squeak in her throat.

"Kirime?" Hikaru whispered, his voice barely audible over the opening screen.

"Hm?" She managed to ask.

"Share" His hand closed around the edge of her blanket, pulling it closer to him.

She protested, pulling it back onto her side. "Share with Koaru"

He took part of the blanket anyway, squishing himself against her side so that they could both fit under the blanket. Kirime flinched when thunder sounded again.

His presence drew closer. He was hovering over her now, close enough that she could see the light flickering in his gold-brown eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" She glanced around. No one besides Kaoru had noticed how close he'd gotten.

"You're shaking" His fingers brushed against the place where Kyoya had touched her earlier. His hand is much warmer. She thought to herself as he spoke.

"I'll be fin-" She jumped again, her head crashing against his shoulder. On instinct his arm snaked around her, preventing her from moving away.

"Hold still" He shushed her as she squirmed, attempting to distance herself from him. "You're taking all the blanket when you jerk like that"

So he doesn't care. He just wants my blanket. Kirime sighed to herself and stayed put. She'd already learned that it was pointless to argue with either of the Hitachiin twins, though she was more likely to procure sympathy from Kaoru.

A small squeek escaped Kirme's throat as she was startled again. On instinct she buried her head in his shoulder, pinching her eyes shut. How is Haruhi dealing with this? The brunette had revealed to her on their shopping trip that thunder terrified her. A peek away from Hikaru's shoulder explained everything as she found Haruhi being forcibly cuddled by Tamaki.

"And you're seriously alright" Sarcasm dripped from Hikaru's voice as he mocked her, though it was his arm that kept her from moving away from him.

I hate you Hikaru Hitachiin.


End file.
